


under the stained glass rosary in hand

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ??? the fuck do i tag this as, Canon verse, Fluff (kinda), M/M, coda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the devil is done and the darkness is gone, all that's left are the winchesters and their angels</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the stained glass rosary in hand

It was over. It was really over. He was out the Cage, they’d iced the Devil and they’d ganked the Darkness. All with a little help from –

 "Heya kiddo.“ Sam looked up at the voice, the acoustics in the chapel making Gabriel’s voice echo around it a little as he slid silently onto the pew beside Sam. Sam gave him a small half-smile before turning back to look at the battered, faded rosary in his hand. He ran his thumb over the beads, feeling them turn at the movement on the loose elastic and he clenched his fit, beads clicking as they touched. "Kid?” Sam turned back to Gabriel and leant back, the shifting of his shoes and jeans deafeningly loud in the silence.

 "Yeah?“

 "Whatcha doin’ moping in here? Dean ‘nd Cas are celebrating your whole triumph against evil thing you had goin’ on back there.” he jabbed his thumb towards the door before leaning forward, forearms on the wooden back of the pew in front. Sam opened his mouth, then closed it again, clenching his jaw as he did. There were things he wanted to say, and things he needed to say, and things that were better off unsaid. The problem was, it was the things better off unsaid that he should get off his chest.

 "Sure, we got the bad guy, big deal.“ he finally said, head dipping to stare at the chipped cross hanging from the rosary. "Same as always.” He could feel the look Gabriel was giving him and he withdrew from it, back into his shell, his safety net.

 "No- Sam, it’s not like always.“ his voice was soft, soft enough to convince Sam to look up at him and he huffed a laugh at the way Gabriel was sitting on the back of the pew now, feet on the damaged wood to Sam’s left.

 "You know, I’m pretty sure that’s blasphemy.” he raised an eyebrow, lips twitching into a smirk.

 "Yeah yeah, I wrote the book on blasphemy. Back to you. Listen Sam, you- you went into Hell. You faced Luci. You ended up in the Cage with him and you’re still standing. That’s more than most. More than me-“

 "You didn’t let him out in the first place. Him, or Amara, or…”

 "Doesn’t matter who let him out Sam, you put him back. You put the Devil back in the box the first time, and you shivved his ass the second time. Hell - pardon my language - even I couldn’t do that.“ Sam winced at the memory.

 "But I-”

 "You were scared. Guess what, you have emotions, embrace them Sammers, it makes you you, makes you human. Why do you think so many Angels are such tight asses? No emotion, it’s an innately human thing.“

 "But you-”

 "I’m older than you could ever dream sugar, I taught myself emotion before people taught themselves fire.“

 "I wanted to run. I wanted to run and I didn’t want to come back. Maybe if I didn’t stop running he couldn’t find me.” Sam’s voice was hushed and he looked away from the Archangel then, looking straight past him at the stained glass window, the last of the day’s sunlight bleeding through it, throwing a myriad of hues across the floor, chairs and ultimately Gabriel.

 "Sam.“ Sam shifted his gaze from the window to the man in front of him, the single look questioning. "If there is anyone who understands what it’s like to run away from the ones you love, s'me.” He slid off the pew to sit right beside Sam, hip to thigh, the sudden touch and warmth making Sam jump. “But that doesn’t make you a bad person. You stayed unlike I did. You didn’t run away. You’re a hero Sam. You saved the world. You did good. And ’m proud of you.”

Sam had no words to explain the feeling in his chest as Gabriel spoke, said the words he’d needed to hear so many times. All he could do was let an arm come up to drape over the Archangel’s shoulders, pulling him a little closer, and let his cheek come to rest on the other’s head as they wanted the sun set through the window of the chapel to yet another day, both knowing that in the morning? It’d rise again.

     Thanks to Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> like it love it hate it hate me; come tell me on tumblr!  
> > synergygabriel  
> > whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
